


In Your Arms

by Woongie



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hugs, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woongie/pseuds/Woongie
Summary: One minute Geonhak was looking down at his phone. The next, his arms were full of Lee Keonhee.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Lee Keonhee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	In Your Arms

One minute Geonhak was looking down at his phone. The next, his arms were full of Lee Keonhee.

“What are you doing?” Geonhak asked, setting his phone aside so he can give the younger male his undivided attention. It was kind of awkward hugging since, unfortunately, Geonhak was shorter. It was only by about an inch, but still. Keonhee had to bend his knees a bit so he could hide his face in Geonhak’s shoulder. Geonhak wasn’t the best person at comforting or showing affection, so his hands were awkwardly patting Keonhee’s back.

“Hiding,” Keonhee replied, trying to fit himself in Geonhak’s jacket.

“Hiding?” Geonhak echoed, flabbergasted. “Hey, you’re stretching out my jacket!” There was no way both of them were going to fit.

\- 3 minutes later -

Somehow both of them managed to fit inside Geonhak’s jacket. It was a snug fit, but they did it.

“So, uh. What were you hiding from?” Geonhak questioned.

“Nothing. I just wanted to hug.”

“You could’ve just asked, you know.”

“Probably. But we both know you wouldn’t agree to it.”

Well, Geonhak couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
